custom_lotr_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
War of the sun
The war of the sun was a great war in Rhûn during the third age. Fighting sides there were two sides fighting in this war: Free peoples These are the factions fighting on the side of the free peoples of Middle-Earth. The Lavanedain The Lavanedain are a human folk that live in one of the easternmost parts of Rhûn. they are the united folk of the free easterlings. Allatar, Pallando and Saruman are sent to these lands to make them win the war against the wainrider people. The Avari The Avari mostly try to remain neutral, but they had to fight and they are a force to be reconed with. The southern Orocarni There are two dwarven calns fighting for and suplying the Lavanedain: the Stonefoots and the Blackbeards. The Stonefoots are master builders and they do not want the easterlings to destroy their buildings! Their weapons and armour are made out of pure sarncaran and are least strong dwarven equipment. The blackbeards are stronger dwarven race with obsidian gear and black beards, they do not doubt to fight on the side of their Stonefoot kin. Sauron's allies These are the factions fighting for the dark lord: Wainriders The countless golden Horde of Rhûn. They fight in dangerous chariots and wains, they build large settlements and their armour is made out of the powerfull sunsteel. Their leader is known as Gisheng Khan the terrible and he won't stop until all of Rhûn will fight on his side. Balcoth The hordes of northern Rhûn. They are less civilized than the wainriders and are a nomadic folk. They ride on chariots too, but their armour is infiriour to that of the wainriders because it is made out of fur and iron. They may not be that strong, but they make it up in their large numbers. Variags The Hordes of Khand. They ride on horses instead of chariots, but their armour is made out of the powerfull sunsteel and is even more dangerous than that of the wainriders. Anorrim A folk worshipping the sun. They are not known for their strong armour and weapons, but for their huge variety of units. Their shogun is really in doubt of what the right side is. Northern Orocarni There are two dwarven clans in the northern orocarni: the Ironfists and the Stiffbeards. The Ironfists are master smiths and killers in martial arts, they live in the border of the Orocarni and the Iron mountain.s The Stiffbeards have long stiff beards and are known for their wide shoulders and broad axes. Important characters These are the most important people fighting in the war: Free peoples These are the people fighting against Sauron. Pallando Pallando is one of the five Istari (wizards) that are sent to Middle-Earth and one of the three Istari that travelled to Rhûn. He is the only one of the Istari that travelled to Rhûn and not fail his task. He aided the Lavanedain. He wore long sea blue robes and he could talk with animals. King Shang Shang is the king of the Lavanedain. He and Pallando declared war on Gisheng khan. His armour was made out Iron and was trimmed with gold. Sonrith The leader of the Avari of the wild wood. He wore long orange robes with a crown of maple leaves. Sudrì Leader of the Stonefoot clan. He doesn't want war, but he sees he can't prevent it. He must lead his unprepaired clan to war. Ausri Leader of the Blacklock clan. He has more skilled forces and better equipment than his relative Sudri. Sauron's allies These are some major characters fighting on Sauron's side: Gisheng Khan Gisheng Khan's name is feared in all of Rhûn, even his allies don't trust him. His base is located on an island in the sea of Rhûn. No one dared to explore there. Gisheng Khan wears normal Wainrider armour so his people won't get distracted if he dies in combat. He is a real military genius and he is claimed to be the best general that ever lived. High chieftain Ming-Lu Ming-Lu is the leader of the Balcoth hordes. When almost all the Balcoth died in a cold and hungry winter, Ming-Lu came to to the rescue. His people want to do him a favour and all of the adults including the women won't hestatate to die for him. He wears iron armour with a cloak of white elk fur. Kenhong Khan The leader of the nomadic Variags. He is a cousin of Gisheng Khan and he is almost as briliant as Gisheng Khan is. Shogun Chung IV The shogun of the Anorwaith. He really doesn't know which side he should choose. Kenrî The leader of the Stiffbeard clan. His forces have the strongest equipment and armour in all of the Orocarni. Noodrí Noodrí is a real savage. He and his Ironfist clan live on the border of the Orocarni and the iron mountains in Forodwaith, this made them a cruel and savage folk. Noodrí once conquered Mount Gundabad and fought a war against the Longbeards. Category:Roleplay Events